9b9tfandomcom-20200214-history
Ket Island
Sing thou, O Heavenly Muse, and bring to Mind again the baneful rememberance Of the destructive wrath Winniethepooh Born of two thousand four, pseudonym of The hateful Shreda, held as a bronze axe To lay waste that nesian citadel Built as an earthly respite for the gods And those aspiring to the divine. Who was it that had planned such destruction? Truly it was JJ, wroth at heart o'er The many portals to the End the isle Housed, 'twas he who set the eternal Fates To uncover the adamantine rock And reveal the hidden location to That ever destructive Shreda and thus Bring the mournful downfall of Ket Island. Founding Verily the base had grown old in the hearts Of the members of the close union of NBT and thus they set out in search Of a new home with potent of glory And so boarded their black ships, loosed the sails Carrying precious hoards of dupes of every sort Launched into the black sea of unknown fate Like the captains and explorers of old Peerless Swagnus and diogenes Syotos Led their men and comrades, full of brav'ry Through chaos and across oceans unsailed. Daily would the Norsk sailor walk the bow As the empyreal orb leased its light Shining ruby, glittering orange, filling The navy depths of the dusk sky with light New and till now unseen, to send forth a Winged messenger, like Noah, in hope of Untouched land, salvation from the dark sea. It was weeks, nay, even a month, before A young tender branch was brought back, held in The sharp beaks of that bright bird, lighting on The outstretched weathered hand of the Norwegian Who steered the ship toward the origin Of the angel's return journey shipward. Within that day the island appeared Rising up from below the horizon And thus the captain opening his mouth Spake the isle's new appellation "Ket." For the first time since creation, human Feet now stepped upon its primitive shores And through a thorough search the island proved Free of polyphemic monsters or past Inhabitation, and thus by mercy Of the Ocean's primordial mother Paradise was gained and a New City Was founded far from the ever broiling Wars of men and Freedom from nomadic Wand'rings eternal, housed by Sky and Sea. Builds Construction then turned chaos to order As the crafty sojourners set to work. Swagnus, in masonry and carpentry Well famed, he pieced together the city's Center, full of ornate stonework, beneath A treasure room of unending supplies. Later built he submarines and ships and The stables that housed the fierce war horses And the meditative pagoda atop A nebulous cloud covered mountain peak. The polytechnic artist Paradigm Proceeding after, created a most Glorious tower, not unlike a Rare flower, prized posession of any Gardener, and therein sat he within his Never resting mind. Then SyotosGreen King of all lands, founded a luminous Lighthouse, a fitting symbol, likened to The Light that shone from the horizon where Ket had hidden herself, but then revealed. AtomicSquid, famed for diorite set forth To build a palace, set above all else Near the heavens, constructed of fine stone Afterward a city in all Venetian Style, and another seafaring ship. Also Fibular, famed in mapmaking Created a many leveled tower In appearance like a white wedding cake With incredible care and thought, pleasing To all senses, especially to sight. Then that Doctor born of Australia Famed architect of brilliant Fortuna Set a circle upon the ocean, drained The space dry, and placed therein a tower In modern style, artfully designed. Thus these godly men set an oasis In a watery desert, and many Other great creations in addition. Grief But the bitter Fates would not allow this Paradise to be under posession Forever and therefore enacted their Plan to send forth the crew back to the wars And painful strivings of barbarous men. It was them who put it in mind to have The base opened to the eyes of all, which Would have resulted in nought, if it hadn't Been that the unbreakable stone, which the Gods set in a pattern, same among all Worlds alike, was revealed by accident By no malice or forethought of a member And would have gone unnoticed except by Those plotting eyes of Shreda, who had then Mapped the location of this once hidden Paradise and went to fulfill the lust For wrathful destruction which consumed his Black hateful heart. Waited he thus for an Opportune time when the base, left empty And vulnerable, and leapt as a lion Upon an innocent gazelle, to gnash at The tender flesh, so that the golden fur Was stained entirely red and its life To hang in the mouth of the terrible beast. In like manner did Shreda set withers Upon the fields and forests of the isle. Flames did tear through the branches and consume All precious creatures though tender and young. The foundation of all the divinely Constructed buildings were shook and to the Ground they quickly fell with a frightful crash. The high aloft palace and pagoda Once sublime locales for meditations Sweet and soul uplifting now were covered In obscure and shapeless clouds of chaos And death, full of terror and the unknown. An isle once ruled by Peace and Order Now conquered by the bloodthirsty Ares And Phobos and Deimos as well, through their Wicked messenger Winnie Pooh, whos wrath Far outmatched that of even Achilles Laid waste the nesian citadel and Thus had the plan of JJ been fulfilled And the world left forever changed with no Soul remaining to feel secure no matter What invulnerable materials be Of its construction. And so the prophet Sits inconsolable and despairing Speaking his lamentations to no one. Category:Historical Builds Category:Locations